spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
From Russia With Glove
'''From Russia With Glove '''is a Season 19 episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Patrick becomes a boxer, but there's a new fish in town who's ready to defend his title against Patrick. His name is Isaac Chapman. Characters *Patrick Star *Rocky Bubble Blower *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs *Isaac Chapman *Larry the Lobster *Sylvester Stallone *Mike Tyson *Mr. T *Hulk Hogan *Squidward Tentacles *Johnny Erain *Pilkington Plot The episode begins with Patrick waking up and getting his breakfast, which he gets frustrated with after so many attempts. Patrick then turns on the TV to watch his favourite TV show, Only Fools and Horses. An advert then comes up, advertising for becoming a boxer. Patrick is intrigued so he continues watching. When the advert finishes, he decides to send an application form for becoming a boxer. He was accepted so he told everyone at the Krusty Krab about his new career in boxing. SpongeBob is worried in case Patrick gets hurt, but Larry the Lobster pushes him out of the way and tells him how to become a professional boxer. Patrick trains until he becomes fatigue with all his exercise. Patrick's first match is against Karl Pilkington, causing SpongeBob to become completely paranoid. Patrick fights Karl then wins the match shortly after. They celebrate Patrick's achievement by taking him out to a fancy restaurant, which they enjoyed quite a lot. Patrick then meets Sylvester Stallone, Mike Tyson, Mr. T and Hulk Hogan at his next match, they decide to support Patrick. Patrick's next challenger is Larry the Lobster. Larry tries to trick Patrick into losing, which Patrick pretends to agree to. Larry punches Patrick in the face, but Patrick comes back with an uppercut. Larry falls on the ring and loses to Patrick. Larry congratulates Patrick and gets a drink at the bar with him. SpongeBob is worried about Patrick because he thinks his career is getting out of hand. Patrick talks about his next challenger, but this time it is for a title. SpongeBob tells Patrick to quit boxing, making Patrick mad. Patrick is angry at this, causing him to leave in a bad mood. He then finds out he is fighting Isaac Chapman, the champion of boxing. SpongeBob gasps and begs Patrick to walk away from the match, but Patrick doesn't listen. Isaac then shows up at the mall, when SpongeBob is shopping for daily supplies. Isaac starts making fun of SpongeBob and calls him a weenie, which makes SpongeBob mad. SpongeBob toughens up to him and fights him. He smashes him with a tennis racket, then the fight continues in the warehouse of the mall. They fight for 5 minutes straight, until Patrick finds SpongeBob nearly being killed by Isaac. Patrick gets angry and pushes him into the forklift, knocking him out for a while. Isaac says to Patrick that in the next match, he is going to kill Patrick. SpongeBob is scared, so he tries to tell Patrick to quit once again. Patrick shows his respect for SpongeBob, and says it is a risk he is going to have to take. They then find out that it is a tag team match, and he has Rocky Bubble Blower on his side. Rocky was a friend of Patrick at the age 20, until Patrick moved to Bikini Bottom. Isaac chooses Squidward, but Squidward does not want this. He throws Squidward in the ring, but Patrick doesn't want to hurt Squidward. So Isaac punches Squidward out of the way, and takes on Patrick solo. They fight to the death, until Patrick is on the deck. Patrick can't get up, and has broken his backbone. The referee counts to 9, but then Patrick gets back up and punches Isaac in slow motion. Isaac is defeated and they all celebrate Patrick's win. Patrick retires boxing and keeps his title. Everything is the same once again, and they all lived their lives normally. Trivia *Johnny Erain returns in this episode, after they managed to revive him. *In a deleted scene, Patrick had to fight SpongeBob. But due to the plot this was taken out. *Rocky Bubble Blower is a reference to the famous boxer in the movie "Rocky", Rocky Balboa. Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Wheatley the Core Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 19 Category:Pages with red links